What grows from hate
by CCSHPFanatic-13
Summary: LJ. This is another song fic story about how Lily and James fell in love. Constructive critisism please. I think it's greatly needed. R


Hello, it's me again. Since Harry Potter Songfics have become such a great success I have decided to do more songfics only with Lily and James instead of Hermione and Draco. So I hope you enjoy and tell me if it's any good please. Flames are allowed because I need to improve. Just to let you know, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl. In Lily and James' era there wasn't any music that I'm using, so you don't have to remind me about it in reviews. Thank you. Sorry that I took the Elvish out... I'll add some later though ok? Cheers!  
(I Hate) Everything About You  
By Three Days Grace  
  
Lily's P.O.V.   
Lily Evans sat down onto her king sized, four-poster bed sighing loudly. This year was gonna be hell. She was Head Girl now, and was overjoyed except for the fact that James Potter, possibly the most annoying git to ever be accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was Head Boy and shared a room right next to her own.  
  
'Why did he have to be accepted as Head Boy? Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with it for the whole year. UH, what a way to end my last year.' she concluded to her thoughts angrily. She got off her bed and went over to her CD player. She had put a charm on it so that it would play at Hogwarts.  
  
Putting in her favorite CD and skipped songs till her favorite one of her all time came on pumping up the volume to the max.  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
after every hit we take  
  
every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
This was the best song in the world, she hit repeat so that when it was done she could listen to it over and over again. Standing up, she started getting ready for bed.  
  
James' P.O.V.   
  
"Oh, this is great! Stupid Evans is, once again, getting on my nerves. I don't get her! She continues to annoy me, and we haven't even talked for one second! Guess I'm gonna have to tell her to just shut the bloody thing off! Stupid muggle contraption." James mumbled to himself as he got out of bed, and trudged off to Lily Evans room.  
  
"LILY!" he shouted, "TURN THAT BLOODY THING OFF! A PERSON CAN'T HEAR THEMSELVES THINK IN ALL THIS RACKET!" He slammed on her door. 'Bloody Evans! And she gets angry at me for being loud, HA!' He could tell she couldn't hear him, so what else was there to do but barge in?  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed at him, "WHAT BUISNESS DO YOU HAVE BARGING INTO MY ROOM??" If looks could kill, James would have been dead in 5 seconds flat. Suddenly Professor M. McGonagall walked into the room in a towering rage.  
"Mrs. Evans, Mr. Potter, I expected better behavior from the Head Boy and Girl. I am ashamed of you both." she yelled over the loud, angry music.  
  
"But Professor-" Lily began but she was cut off by McGonagall's irritated look.  
"No buts Mrs. Evans! Now both of you go to bed this minute. Mrs. Evans, turn down that blasted music some of us are trying to sleep in this castle and we won't find it when that's blasting such negative lyrics." With one last glare at them both she practically stomped out of the door and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
She was hot/beautiful/pretty, sure, but she just got on his nerves, and today he wasn't going to stand for it. 'If I didn't hate her, I'd ask her out in a heartbeat.' James though to himself.  
Lily's P.O.V.   
  
"Merlin, James just go to bed and leave me alone!"She paused here to allow him to say anything back. Surprisingly however when he didn't say anything. He stood there almost challengingly doing the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do; she went on, "Why can't you seem to get that through your thick boned head of yours? Or possibly, you don't have a large enough vocabulary to even comprehend what I'm saying. Why am I so surprised?" She fumed  
"Lily Evans, why don't you just comprehend this: Bugger off and get off of my back. Merlin, what are you, my mother? Don't you think I get enough of this from my parents, James do this, James do that." He mimicked in a whiney voice, "God Evans, you are absolutely insufferable!" And with that he stormed off into his room.  
"Uhhhh!" Lily screamed, "He is so fricking ANNOYING! I can't STAND him!" she turned her music down so that it wasn't as loud, but still loud enough .She fell back onto her bed, dreaming of horrific things that could happen to James Potter.  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Lily Evans awoke to her music. She was reminded immediately of what happened last night. 'I hate him; I hate him, I HATE HIM! And yet, I still have a crush on him.' These words floated through her head. She got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. She stared at herself in the reflection. Sad emerald eyes stared back at her behind a lock of her fiery red hair. She had a crush on James Potter and maybe if he wasn't as annoying she'd ask him out or something. But no, he had to consistently annoy her. It was bugging the Hell out of her so whenever she saw him and he started being rude she blew her top. She was a nice girl on the inside, but he kept provoking her to lose her temper. Lily massaged her head furiously with her fingers before letting her head fall miserably into her hands.  
  
Only when I stop to think  
  
About you, I know  
  
Only when you stop to think  
  
About me, do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me   
  
James' P.O.V.  
  
He woke up to Lily's music again. Trying to suppress his anger at being awakened by her muggle music again he threw the covers over his head and put his hands over his ears. But trying to stifle the loud, angry music was about as easy as seeing a thestrel when you have never seen anyone dying. Growling loudly he got out of bed and screamed at Lily,  
"TURN YOUR FRICKIN MUSIC DOWN! GOOD GOD, MCGONAGOL'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR BADGE IF YOU DON'T!" She must've heard him because he heard the music volume go down and feet padding towards the door. As the door opened he saw Lily standing there glaring daggers at him.  
"JAMES! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! Leave me alone now! Go to your room, to the great hall. I don't care where just as long as I don't have to see you!" She screamed angrily.  
  
Out of breath, Lily ended her furious tirade of speech, and almost winced at James's unspoken yet imminent reply. James opened his mouth, shocked, yet no words came out. A silence fell between them, yet through from the doorway of Lily's room came the words.  
I hate  
  
you hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
She closed her eyes in horror - she'd forgotten to turn her music off, and at the words the song had spoken, a pale pink blush had stained James's cheeks  
  
:-:Was it any good? I myself think it's horrible so if you have any recommendations, PLEASE review and tell them to me. I know it has a corny end but I have a VERY BAD writers block at the moment (Which really sucks)  
Please leave a review  
  
Thank you so much to all my reviewers so far especially x-lyddie-x. Your ideas were unbelievably helpful! I owe most of this to you. Thanks again :-  
D  
  
C ya l8r:-: 


End file.
